The present invention relates to a device for conveying structural elements sensitive to touch along a conveying track in a non-contact way. Furthermore, the invention relates to a device for positioning structural elements sensitive to touch on a conveying track.
Several technologies for transporting structural elements, containers or materials held pending along a conveying track are known. Especially, conveying systems which use air bearings for conveying, and magnetic systems which utilize repulsive forces generated by homopolar magnets are known. Also, the principle of so-called sound levitation is conventionally used for conveying structural elements very sensitive to touch. According to this technology, sound waves are eratiated by a conveying track, which generate an air cushion for the structural element to be conveyed pendingly.
The structural elements to be conveyed pendingly are not allowed to contact other parts, even if they are accelerated or decelerated. Conventionally, acceleration and deceleration of structural elements is realized by using a fan, for example. However, this technology shows several disadvantages. The gaseous material used for accelerating and decelerating structural elements must meet clean-room conditions, i.e. must be filtered very strongly. Moreover, particle eventually present may be whirled up by the turbulence generated during the blowing operation. Therefore, with this technology, it is impossible or very difficult to stop the conveyed structural elements at the predetermined position on the conveying track. In case of conveying very light-weighed structural elements, such elements can be blown off from the given track by air or gas whirls appearing stochastically. Also, particle-like material can be accelerated by the blowing operation.